


An Angel's Life

by supernatural_sherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Angels, Grace - Freeform, Hatchlings, M/M, Nursing, Supernatural Elements, nestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_sherlock/pseuds/supernatural_sherlock
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel are married and have lived on earth for many years. They have three children Dean, who is 1, and the twins Samuel and Elle, who are 7. The children are baby Angel's and though they look the human ages of 11 and 7 they act much younger. This is their story.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel And Gabriel Novak are married Angels with three children, Dean who is 11, and the twins Samuel and Elle Ann who are 7. Castiel and Gabriel have been married for almost 50 years and had finally decided to have children a little while ago. It took them a while to conceive, but eventually they had Dean Elliot Novak. Dean was pretty much perfectly okay health wise, he just acted very young due to being a baby angel. When Dean was around 3 they decided they wanted to add to their little family and Gabriel got pregnant with the twins. The pregnancy was rough and had complications, which scared them as most angel pregnancies go perfect. Sammy and Elle however, were born three months premature. They were very little, never quite catching up size wise. Elle was born without a left leg, and while Castiel and Gabriel were angel and arch angel respectively, they could not fix what was not there to begin with. While Sammy was born with a few different neurological problems, autism being one of them. All three children acted much younger  due to the fact that they are baby Angel's. While they may look older they are pretty much still technically new borns in angel standards. The twins had just gotten their wings a few months ago and still couldn't fly, While Dean has had his wings for a few years he doesn't quite like to fly as he is afraid of heights.   
Castiel and Gabriel had been on earth for about 20 years, only making very shorts trips up to Heaven to see friends, so they both had good jobs and were quite wealthy due to it. Gabe is a qualified pediatric physician and Castiel is a child psychiatrist, which in turn made it easier to deal with children who had health issues.  
Castiel is known as Daddy to the children and Gabriel, as he is the one who carried the children, is called Mama or mommy.

Castiels' pov.

I sat in the principal's office of West Minster elementary school with my husband and our three children, Sammy in my lap, sucking his dummy and playing a game on my phone, while Elle was on Dean's lap cuddled up to him and Dean was playing with her hair. All three of them were nervous to be starting school, having never really gone. Dean is 11 and the twins are 7, yet they are all going to be starting in kindergarten. We were scared to put the children in school, especially Dean who would've been all alone for many years before the twins would've started. We had homeschooled them for a little bit mostly the basics of human knowledge. As well as angel knowledge, including enochian. All three children were fluent in English and enochian, though they still tended to switch in the middle of speaking. Often starting in one and ending in the other. We knew that we would have to let them start school eventually though and have them interact with other children.  
"Alright Mr. and Mr. Novak, I understand there are some health issues concerning the twins and I am pleased to tell you we have a fully qualified nurse on campus during all school hours, and that the classroom the children will be put in, not only has a teacher qualified to be an emt, but it is also right next door to the nurses office." Stated Principal Singer. I felt relieved by that and I could tell from the look on his face that so did Gabe.  
"Thats wonderful to hear, and it makes me feel safer knowing the twins needs will be addressed." Gabe said and I nodded in agreement. It's been so difficult finding a school that will work for our three children. For a long time we had considered just staying with homeschooling but we felt the children deserved the right to make friends and experience public school. If this school year goes horrible for them, Gabe and I have already decided that at that point one of us will become a stay at home parent and teach the children ourselves.  
"Im glad that you have chosen our school to place your children at and I can't wait to see you next week at the start of school." Mr. Singer said with a bright smile and stood up out of his chair. Gabe and I smiled back at him before starting to gather our stuff.  
"Sammy, darling we are going home now, may Daddy have his phone back please?" I asked after taping the shield of his dummy to get his attention. He looked up at me with wide hazel eyes, before giving me a wide smile and going back to playing. I sighed not wanting to fight with him, but also needing my phone back so we can leave.  
"Samuel, Daddy needs his phone back please" I said sternly. He whines but gives me back my phone and burries his face in my next giving his dummy harsh sucks. I shush him and rub his back, shifting him into a better position so I can stand up. Once Im out of my chair with Sammy resting on my hip, I look at the rest of my family and see them standing by the door saying goodbye to Mr. Singer. Gabe has Elle and Dean in his arms, both looking like they are about to fall asleep, while the kids bag(we don't call it a nappy bag, because it makes then upset) is swung over his shoulder. I smile at him and go grab the kids bag from him and swing it over my shoulder saying a quick thank you and goodbye to Mr. Singer before leading my family to the SUV. We left the Impala at home, much to Dean's dismay, because it's hard to fit all three kids in comfortably. The SUV, allows us to have Elle's wheelchair and crutches, as well as Sammy's stim toys and stroller. Sammy is not majorily autistic but he does have a bit and he gets wound up sometimes, so we always have stim toys with us, the other two like to play with them as well so it's a bonus to be able to fit all of it in the car, especially on long car rides or day trips where we know we will be out of the house for a while. Once we get to the SUV I strap Sammy into his car seat and then go grab a sleeping Dean from Gabe so I can strap him in his booster seat as well. Dean is not nearly as little as the twins, but he definitely does not weigh nearly enough to be out of a booster seat. No one would believe him to be 11, the oldest he could pass for would be maybe 8, he still gets upset about it sometimes, but we've taught him that its normal to be small because he is a baby angel and his body grows different from a human child. After all three kids are strapped in we start our 15 minute drive home. Sammy is the only one awake and he is playing with one of his stim toys and kicking his legs happily. I smile at him before checking on the other two, Elle is asleep in her car seat her blankie that she brings everywhere is cuddled up with her, a corner of it in her mouth being chewed at softly. Meanwhile Dean is asleep in his booster, his thumb in his mouth, soft snores slipping past his lips. Dean still tends to switch between his thumb or a dummy, whichever is easier for him in that moment that he wants to suck on something.  
We are finally home and Gabe grabs Elle and Sammy, and i grab Dean. Sammy is set on the couch and the two sleeping kids are brought to their rooms. All three have their own room, Dean's room looks like it came straight out of a batman comic, his walls are painted to look like Gothams skyline. His bed is modeled after the bat mobile, and he has glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.  
I tucked him into his bed, after changing him into a pull up, and pull the covers up to his shoulders before going to help Gabe tuck Elle in. Elle's room is designed after Rapunzels castle in the Disney Tangeled movie. She has purple walls, and a small canopy bed which has purple mesh sides to stop her from falling out, her ceiling is painted like the mural in Rapunzels room with the star being the main focus, and her walls look like they have lanterns floating across them. And she has a changing table that is shaped like a boat.  
Gabe and I tuck her into her bed, after removing her prosthetic and changing her nappy. Next going into Sammy's room to grab him a change of clothes and a new nappy. Sammy's room is like living under the ocean. His walls are a mix of a few different blues and some greens, with sea animals all over it. His ceiling is a whiteish blue colour meant to look like the waves, his bed which is technically a crib is designed to look like a ship wreck, and his changing table is shapped like a giant sea turtle.   
Gabe came up behind me and hugged me, and I sighed as I snuggled against his chest.

"I love you cassy"

"I love you too Gabe"

"I'm gonna go get Sammy and bring him up here, he needs a nap too" he said as he lets me go and walks down stairs. When he comes back a sleepy Sammy is on his hip and Sammy has a bottle in his hand. Sammy whines as I take him from Gabe's arms to change him.

"Mama!" He cried, reaching for Gabe, tears slipping from hazel eyes. Gabe coos and shushes him, rubbing his tummy as I change his nappy. Sammy grabs hold of Gabes neck and drags him to his tiny body.

"My mama!" He whimpers, I coo and quickly finish changing him before handing him to Gabe who cuddles him close and goes to sit in the rocking chair. Gabe feeds Sammy his bottle and rocks him gentle, while I go get the bed ready for Sammy, turning on his mobile that sounds like the beach, and turning the vibrating setting on his bed on. Gabe put a now sleeping Sammy in his bed, and Sammy in his sleep sighed before cuddling into his weighted blanket, dummy bobbing in his mouth. 

"Well now we have about 45 minutes to ourselves before Dean wakes up" Gabe says as we walk out of Sam's room. I smirk at him before dragging him to our room to enjoy our alone time. When the kids are asleep us parents will play.


	2. cuddle fest

I woke up hearing Sammy's cries through the baby monitor, but I also heard the sound of a voice shushing him gentle.  
"Hush little one, you don't wanna bother Mama and Daddy they are sleepy. Bubba will get you whatever you want." I heard Dean say through the speaker. I smiled, he was such a good big brother.  
"What does my Sammykins want huh" I heard a small giggle after those words assuming that Dean had tickled Sammy.   
"No nap, out" I heard Sammy say through giggles. I checked the time seeing that it had been around an hour and a half since Gabe and I had put the kids down for a nap and went to have some grown up time. Dean's laugh was heard through the monitor, a happy sound, that made me smile.  
"My Sammy is done napping yeah, he wants to come out and play." I heard Sammy giggle again before the sound of the crib bars unlatching was heard.   
"Uppy De" Sammy's sweet voice said. No one could really deny Sam, he had puppy dog eyes that were impossible to say no to, and a sweet voice that made you just wanna scoop him into your arms and never let go. I heard the sound of footsteps leave the nursery before they got to far away for me to hear over the monitor. I figured being as two of my kids were out of bed I kinda had to be to, so I roll out of bed and throw on my sleep pants, foregoing a shirt and give Gabe a kiss before going in search of my two boys. I found them in Elle's room all three of them awake and cuddled together.   
"Hello loves" I said smiling at them from the doorway. Their heads all snapped over at the sound of my voice.  
"Daddy!" Three happy voices shouted in unison. I laughed and went to the bed and sat next to them.  
"How come me and Mama weren't invited to this little cuddle fest." I teased as I reached an arm to tickle Elle's side.  
"Mama and Daddy sleepy, babies cuddle together." Sammy said in a serious tone. I smiled at him.  
"Well how about we take this cuddle fest to Mama, and Daddy will get started on some dinner?" I asked, apparently that didn't appease them though because I got pouts in response.  
"Daddy orders pizza and comes to the cuddle fest too" said Dean as he climbs out of the bed, and goes to help Elle and Sammy do the same. Once Sammy is on the floor, he picks up Elle and then grabs my hand and starts pulling me out of the room.  
"Alright sweet heart, we can do that. Hand me sissy okay, and then I want you to go grab me your guy's cups from the fridge okay?" I said as I gentle take Elle from his arms and swoop down to lift Sammy off the floor, where he was crawling behind us.  
"Kay Daddy, I'll be right back" he said as he takes off towards the kitchen.   
"Dean Elliot, we don't run down the stairs." I shout after him in Enochian, bouncing Sammy and Elle in my arms.  
"Sorry Daddy!" Is his reply from downstairs. I sigh and bring the twins to the master bedroom where Gabe is sitting up in the bed, eyes blurry, having just woken up.   
"Hey love, I come barring gifts" I said as I place the twins on the bed next to him and they crawl on top of him.  
"Mama, we're having a cuddle fest and pizza" Elle announces and she snuggles into him.  
"Oh is that so. We seem to be missing someone, where is my Dean bean?" Gabe asks as he tickles Elle and Sammy, giggles are heard throughout the room.  
"He goes get cups mama" Sammy says from behind his dummy.  
"Daddy sent him on important mission in the kitchen" Elle giggles out, enochian mixing with English. I smile at our two youngest as I climb into the bed next to them.  
"Indeed I did. He is on a super special mission to grab three special cups from the fridge, location of mission the kitchen of the Novak house. Estimated time till mission finish, two minutes" I go along with what Elle said. Gabe smiles at me and pulls Elle more into his arms, while Sammy crawls on top of me. Just then Dean walks into the room with the cups I asked him to get.  
"Thank you Dee" I say as I grab the cups from him before he climbs into the bed and slides himself in between Gabe and I.  
"Welcome Daddy" he smiles at me before laying down and suckling from his cup. I hand Elle her cup, and then place the nipple of Sammys bottle in his open mouth.  
"Well I called the pizza man, he says he will be here in 20 minutes alright." Gabe says and I smile at him as the kids cheer. They burst into giggles randomly and Gabe and I couldn't help but laugh at them, they were so silly. I cuddle Sammy close to my chest, wrapping one of my wings around him, and run a finger across his check. He sighs and relaxes into my arms more as he suckles his bottle.  
"I love you baby" I whisper in his ear.  
"Wuv you da" he mumbles around his bottle. I smile and wonder how life could get any better then this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you liked it and any constructive criticism that you have. Also if anyone ever just wants to talk my inbox is open always.  
> Elle Ann


	3. nightmares and nursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be wing nursing in this chapter, where a child will draw grace from one of the parents wing, if you do not like this concept I suggest stopping here as it will be apart of the story from here on out.

Gabriel's POV  
I awoke to the sound of Dean crying out to me over the baby monitor.   
"Mummy, mu-mummy"   
I quickly got out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt, and rushed into Dean's room. My little boy was sat up in his bed, dummy in his mouth and hugging his bear, crying his eyes out. I went and picked him up, cradling him to my chest and bring him to the rocking chair.  
"What's the matter baby? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked while rubbing his back. He nodded his head and shoves his face into my chest.  
"Demons get me Mummy." He cries. I gasped in shock. As a fledgling, Dean knew what demons were, or at least the basics. That they were human souls that had resided in Hell for so long they became wicked. We had also explained that some demons could be nice, but to be cautious to trust any demon. It's basically in a fledglings instincts to he scared of demons, but Dean had never had any nightmares about them before.  
"Aw, baby it's okay. Mummy and Daddy would never let anything get you, especially not any scary demons. I promise" I cooed into his ear, which made him relax a bit, but he was still tearful. I just rocked him back and forth for a long time, letting him calm down. After about ten minutes I could feel him shifting around, and I didnt stop him, allowing him to get comfortable.  A moment later I felt him latch onto one of my wings, sucking on it softly. I gave a sigh as I felt the tug at my grace, knowing it would calm him down and feed him at the same time. All three children still wing nursed. Wing nursing is exactly what it sounds like, a fledgling would nurse grace from their parents primary wing, giving them comfort, warmth, food and nutrients. Most fledglings nurse until they are around 14 or 15 in human years, which would be about 2 or 3 in angel terms. Every seven human years is about 1 year in angel terms, give or take a few months.  
"Babe, everything all right?" Castiel asked as he walked into the room. I nodded and smiled at him. Dean had fallen back to sleep and was just suckling on my wing softly.  
"Yeah love, he just had a nightmare. Demons." I grimaced. Before Cas and I came to earth, we were soldiers in heaven. Demons were a common problem, they left death and destruction in their wake.   
"Poor baby, his fledgling instincts must be coming out more, for that to happen." Cas said as he came to stand next to me, rubbing Dean's tiny wings. Dean cooed in his sleep, wing rubs are his favourite. Which didn't mind Cas or I, we were both quite indulgent to all our babies needs or wants.   
Sammy loves grace bonding, which he does as often as he can. He sends out a beam of his grace, not physically but in a mental sense, and either Cas or I will latch on, and send warmth and love through the bond. Sometimes we send him pictures or silly stories, I like to send him tickles. Grace tickles make his whole body, grace included, vibrate. The giggles are so cute and I can feel them through the bond, how happy he is.   
Elle she is a quiet baby, always down to cuddle, be it with her brothers or Cas and I. Her favourite thing is going for walks; either in her stroller, with Cas or I carrying her, or her favourite way; having her prosthetic on and being helped to take each little step, without her crutches. Elle says she likes to look at all the nature, and feel the energy that flows through it all. The natural grace that flows through everything, since My Father created this realm.  
"Are the twins still sleeping?" I asked Cas. He nods with a fond smile on his face.   
"Yeah they are both cuddled in Elle's crib" he laughs.   
"Pretty sure I put Sammy to bed in his room last night, after he finished nursing." I said. Cas laughs again.  
"Yeah well seems we have an escape artist. He decided he'd rather sleep with his sissy, so he did." He says fondly. I sigh.  
"Great barley a year old angel wise, and he can already climb out of his crib. Dean didn't figure that out till last year." I groan.   
"What can I say, our Sammy is clever." He smiles and leans down to kiss me. I smile against his lips, still as in love with him now as I was a millennia ago.  
The twins decided to wake up at that moment, their crys also waking back up Dean, who was not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome. This is also posted on my wattpad with a fair amount of other stories. My a count name is Elleann0916  
> go check it out if you like. Hope everyone is having a great day.  
> Elle ann


	4. a nightly routine

Bath time in our house is without a doubt one of the hardest parts of the daily routine, with Elle's prosthetic and both boys hating the water, it's never fast nor easy and for sure is filled with lots of tears. The children are given a bath every day, usually all three at the same time as we have a very large bath tub. It takes both myself and Gabriel to bathe the children and we always end up soaked and stressed in the end. Elle doesn't mind the water but she always puts up a fuss with her leg. She hates having to take on and off her prosthetic, so usually that's the hardest part with her. The fit she throws before the bath. Now Dean, he just hates the water when it is poured on his head, so washing his hair is a nightmare, but besides that he is content to sit there and play. The water has to have bubbles and be warm though, or else he fusses the whole time. Sammy is hard to explain, we don't really know why he hates the bath. He is very happy to play in the pool or any water we pass by, he loves the sprinklers and he has a waterfall stim toy station, that plays music, has coloured lights, and obviously a waterfall; which he dips his head under all the time. However; the moment we announce bath time he throws a tantrum and will scream during the whole thing. Needless to say it's not a pleasant time, which is why I'm dreading the next hour; because as soon as we clean up from the lovely dinner we just had, it is sadly bath time. 

"Babe take Elle and I'll finish cleaning the kitchen and grab the boys." Gabe says as he stands up from the table, collecting all the plates. I smile at him and give him a kiss when he collects my dish, before standing up and unbuckling Elle from her high chair. 

"Come along love, lets get you cleaned up" I say gently as I pick her up. She automatically wraps her legs around my waist and lays her head against my shoulder, her eyes falling shut. 

It had been a very long day, the kids had just finished their first week of real school and it had gone horrible. None of the kids wanted to be friends with them, the teachers treated them like they were stupid and incapable of learning. Elle came home crying one day, because another child had called her only half of a real person. Sammy came home crying multiple times because people kept stealing his stim toys. Dean though got the worst of it, the teachers thought he was a delinquent or stupid because he was so far behind students his age. They treated him like he didn't deserve their time and it was awful to see him come home so upset, because none of his teachers liked him. Dean likes when people smile and he didn't understand why none of them would smile at him or answer when he would say Hello. Needless to say they weren't going back and it had been decided that Gabe would stay home and teach them.

Elle fussed as I laid her on her changing table, pretty much half asleep from me carrying her up the stairs. 

"Shh baby it's okay, we're just going to get cleaned up" she relaxed at that laying still on the table and bring her thumb to her mouth. She didn't yet realize that it was bath time and she wasn't just getting a nappy change. We tried to avoid saying bath time as it kept them more calm until the last moment. I was hopeful that since she was so sleepy she wouldn't put up as much of a fight. I unbuttoned her little sleeveless onsie that she was in and pulled it off her body, being very careful while pulling it over her head. She made a sleepy mumble but didn't move besides a little twitch. I smiled down at her, I loved her so much. Next came the part she was most likely to wake up and fuss about, I started to gently undo her prosthetic, pulling off the base. It didn't suprise me that she woke up and started crying.

"No Daddy, Elle doesn't want a bath. Leave my leg alone" she cried as started to push my hands away from the remainder of her prosthetic, which was just the sleeve which stopped it from rubbing or falling out of place. 

"Shh it's okay love. Daddy isn't going to take it away. You can put it back on in the morning. Remember we can't sleep with it right?" I told her as I worked around her fussing and finished taking off her sleeve and slipping off her dirty nappy. Elle only put up a fuss because for some reason she had this fear that we would take away her prosthetic and she wouldn't be able to walk anymore. We never knew where this fear came from as we had never taken it away besides to take it off for bath and sleep time.  Yet she still fussed each time. She just continued to cry untill I placed her in the tub next to Dean. Dean gave me a happy smile and proudly showed off the plastic boat he was playing with. 

His wings that had beautiful emerald and forest green feathers, were fluttering happily as he giggled at me.

"Hello happy boy, are you having fun?" I asked in Enochian. His response was to giggle and splash his boat into the water. I smiled and turned to Elle who had picked up the bath crayons and started to colour a pretty garden on the wall. 

"Is that Eden, love?" I asked as i stroked her curls and ran my fingers through her black and golden wings.

"No Daddy, It's Mommy's favourite Heaven, it belongs to an old lady who always is singing." Her cute voice replied in Enochian. Their Enochian was much clearer then their English, even with their tendency to mix the two.

"ah, I remember, she has a lovely voice" she nodded at me and then my attention was turned to the sound of my husband and our youngest who was not happy in the slightest. He was pushing away from Gabe and smacking at him, even hiting him with his copper coloured wings. I winced as I saw the marks on my husbands face.

"Samuel Novak!" My voice was stern and it made Sammy stop in his tracks. He turned to me and the moment he saw my face he sobbed and reached for me. 

"Dada! No bafh, pwease no bafh." He shoved his face into my neck and his fingers found their way into my charcoal coloured wings. I sighed knowing it would take a while to get his fingers uncurled from my wings. He was rubbing a feather between his fingers and one was in his mouth. 

"Yes bath baby, it's time to get all clean and then go night night." He sobbed as I placed him in the bath and Gabe unwound his fingers from my wings. 

Elle was washed first by Gabe and then left alone to play, then Sammy who cried his whole way through, not even happy when he was given toys to play with. Next I did Dean, who was my happy giggly boy in the beginning and as I washed his body, but cried his heart out as I did his hair. 

Once all three were out of the tub and dry, Gabe took Sammy to get him dressed for bed, while I took Elle and Dean. I laid Elle in her crib once she was dressed in a dry nappy and a princess onsie, she was asleep within seconds, the corner of her favourite blankie in her mouth. I took Dean to his room next and he was put into a clean pull up, and that was all. He didn't want any clothes. I went to lay him in his bed but he fussed and clung to me. 

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I pulled him close to me. He shoved his face into my neck and much like his brother, tangled his fingers into my wings.

"Want Mama" he whined. I nodded and started walking to Sammy's nursery where I knew Gabe would be. Dean was a total Mama's boy. Gabe was wrapped around his little finger and he totally knew it. Most hatchlings around Dean's age probably would be weaning off nursing at this point but not our baby. He always asked for it and was never ashamed. He would crawl into Gabe's lap and latch onto a wing without a care in the world, didn't care what time or who was around. That was exactly what he did right now, wiggled out of my arms and climbed right onto Gabe's lap. He didn't even care that Sammy was already there, settling right on the other side and slipping a wing into his mouth. Gabe just gave me an amused look before shifting his arms so both boys could be comfy, and continued the Enochian bed time story that he had started for Sammy. I just smiled before giving all three of my boys a kiss and heading to bed myself, knowing Gabe would join eventually. Also knowing Dean was most likely sleeping in Sammy's crib tonight, if the joining of their tiny hands was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Leave me any comments or constructive criticism that you have. Also any requests you may have on things you'd like to see in the story, let me know.


End file.
